


Orange Juice

by tabt_solskin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Atlas CEO Rhys, Drabble, Eating Disorders, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Health Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, Numbness, Overthinking, References to Addiction, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabt_solskin/pseuds/tabt_solskin
Summary: Rhys has an addiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On phone
> 
> Also I think I forgot tags so if you see something I should've tagged please let me know

It's not that Rhys has an obsession with orange juice. He doesn't. Just because he has over a decades worth supply does not mean he's obsessed. At all.

Orange juice is actually disgusting, In his opinion. The only reason he has it is because he needs it. No, seriously.

He can't live without the bitter liquid sliding down his throat. Can't live without the way it burns his throat, it feels like he's swallowing glass. He's addicted to it.

The juice actually makes him sick. Not sick as in a cold, but sick as in rushing to the bathroom to vomit for twenty minutes. That type of sick.

He doesn't rush to the bathroom anymore, if he thinks about it. He walks calmly, knowing what's about to come. He welcomes it, actually. Welcomes the bile sliding up his throat, that burns too. He loves it.

Rhys didn't know it was that bad until his friends pointed it out. The way Fiona stared at the fridge full of that dreadful juice before turning to stare at him with confused eyes. He'd only shrug, grabbing a carton and settling down into a chair. Fiona never asked, so Rhys never told. That's what he likes about her.

Sasha on the other hand was quick to try to figure out why the fuck there was a fridge full of only orange juice and nothing else. She'd take every chance she got to tell him he has a problem. To tell him he needs to shove something other than the orange liquid down his throat. He'd always ignore her. He wasn't that bad. Right?

Vaughn, ever the good guy. Was less subtle than Sasha, but did try to hint at it unlike Fiona. At first it'd just be concerned glances, which quickly turned to food getting set in front of him with soft “bros”. He ignored it in favor of getting more of that horrid drink in him so he could feel again. He always felt real after puking the substance up. He didn't want anything or anyone changing that. Not even Vaughn.

It's not that he doesn't appreciate them trying to help. He does, he really does. He just can't let them. If he doesn't have the juice he'll feel numb and if he's numb he's nothing. He doesn't want to be nothing.

If he's nothing then he isn't real. He'll just be existing, like a robot or… something. Doing the same thing every single damn day. And he just can't have that.

He realizes he's being stubborn by not letting his friends help him, again. But they wouldn't understand. They couldn't help him. When could they ever help him?

Blinking, Rhys’ vision slowly comes back, his ECHOeye glitching and clicking. He blinks again so his vision is less foggy. The oh so familiar bathroom comes into sight, he wonders how he got here. He doesn't remember his accustomed walk here. He doesn't think it matters at this point.

Standing slowly, he grabs at the sink for support. He feels really dizzy, though he guesses he's used to it by now. Rhys turns his head over towards the toilet to be greeted with the bright colors of orange and yellow with some splotches of red, he smiles to himself softly. In a way those colors are soothing towards him.

With a soft sigh Rhys gives the colors one last glance before heading back to the fridge for another carton. It's not that Rhys has an obsession with orange juice. He doesn't. He just needs it to feel human.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I... really don't know? Sorry. I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing and I really feel like I forgot how to write. Thoughts?


End file.
